


隔壁住着万人迷

by aswhenmos



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: 给Lofter的补档





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Arthur/Orm （斜线有意义）  
> 简介：abo设定，电影海王背景，全文载于lofter  
> 警告：反正ooc什么的  
> 其它相关设定：  
> 1\. 深海最低温2-4摄氏度（所以海底人上岸怕冷；缅因州冬天有降雪）  
> 2\. 仅亚特兰蒂斯皇族有ABO第二性别。Alpha没有主动发情期

隔壁住着万人迷（下-01）

以为这就是车了吗！  
不，它就只是兄弟掐架！（作者这个时区还在愚人节！）

\---看打架---

 

有一瞬间，奧姆觉得亚瑟是个Alpha。他没有仗着那柄金黄的神兵，也能在他信息素全开的情况下依然同他针锋相对，双眼中的战意熠熠生辉。他甚至错觉得感到了某种信息素般的威压，……但眯起眼睛细细分辨，空气里只有他一个人的“气味”。  
亚瑟的压迫全然来自于他自身，他的力量，和他的信念。他以此征服了卡拉森和黄金三叉戟，并号令七海。就算对政治一窍不通，也依旧靠着这纯然强大的力量使得海底各国都小心忌惮着他。

很好。  
奧姆咧了咧嘴；好过王位落入那些阴沟里的政客手中。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

奧姆动手的时候亚瑟也动了；要是事后被亚特兰娜知道了，就说是亚瑟先动的。  
至于芯片？去他的芯片。  
年轻Alpha的眼里现在只有他哥哥那张毛茸茸的脸，他发誓要揍得他连亚特兰娜都认不出。

两个人迅速扭打在一起。  
比起火之环领教过的奧姆攻势如虹的三叉戟，赤手空拳的他又是一种强悍。狭小还堆了不少东西的房间里（还要避开桌上那罐腌鱼子），Alpha抛开他以往手持长柄武器那副气派恢弘的模样，收拢了姿态，肩肘膝腿与双拳并用，一招一式都是短打直进，高大的身材在窄小的空间内依旧灵活得出奇。  
寒意彻骨的味道也随着他的进攻在他周身挥洒开来；仿佛要把周围的一切都一齐拖入海底漆黑的深渊。

然而亚瑟并不怕那个，深海是他老家。  
况且他也是跟他弟弟打过好几架的人了，懂得要想在技巧上胜过奧姆，还不如让卡拉森用触手握寿司。招招式式，奧姆几乎无懈可击。  
但也不是说这个金发的漂亮小子就没有弱点，相反，他的弱点就是他的气性，奧姆有时过于好胜，是进攻等于防守信条的忠实支持者和履行者。亚瑟现在知道他不可能一上来就主导这场较量的节奏，所以他决定等待一个反客致胜的机会——不是说等那个大约不存在的奧姆的纰漏或是空隙。  
而是等一次他亚瑟库里，有着比普通人和奧姆都还要高大结实身材的亚特兰蒂斯人，能凭身体硬接下、又不至于疼得直不起腰的攻击。

实际上这个机会并没有那么难等。  
怒火攻心的奧姆不满他高大的哥哥专注格挡和防守的姿态，耐性正以肉眼可见的速度被消磨着，进攻的节奏一波快过一波。 亚瑟很快就看到了他想要的东西、或者说他想挨的那一下。  
于是他撤开了挡在面前的双臂，几乎是把自己的脸蛋送了上去。  
奧姆也看到了这个动作，他还看到亚瑟的手在撤开的同时开始捏紧握拳。几乎就像是搏击中最常见的那种朴实有效的以攻为守，不避开进攻者出拳的方向，而是用攻击他们进攻的手腕来改变进攻方向、以达防卫效果。  
他所做的当然不可能是为此放弃进攻。奧姆仅仅只是手腕微转，将竖握的拳放平，继续击出。亚瑟的攻击或许会擦过他的腕部，但这不会妨碍他揍上他那张讨人厌的脸。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

事实上他确实是揍上去了，正正打在颧骨上；给那张原本就流着鼻血的脸又舔一笔颜色。……但并不漂亮。  
亚瑟这个疯子，他躲都没躲，瞄的也根本就不是他的手腕。他瞄的是奧姆漂亮的下巴。  
金发的Alpha放平拳头揍过来的同时，亚瑟的右手已经捏紧，结实成拳，他整条手臂都在瞬间收紧，肌肉鼓胀青筋浮现，送出的一击是他右半身积蓄的全部力量。  
颧骨撞上奧姆掌骨头生疼的时候，奧姆的半侧下巴也吃到了他哥的倾力所出。巨大的震动随着颞下颌关节直上颅骨，不负众望地，震得金发Alpha眼前一黑。他向后跌去，趔趄了一下，然后重重坐倒在地。

亚瑟跟着不紧不慢地跨过去，拎住奧姆的领口提起他，弯腰又往小腹里补了一拳。

现在他弟弟非常老实了。

\---打完了~--- 

节日快乐~！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Arthur/Orm （斜线有意义）  
> 简介：abo设定，电影海王背景，全文载于lofter  
> 警告：反正ooc什么的  
> 其它相关设定：  
> 1\. 深海最低温2-4摄氏度（所以海底人上岸怕冷；缅因州冬天有降雪）  
> 2\. 仅亚特兰蒂斯皇族有ABO第二性别。Alpha没有主动发情期

隔壁住着万人迷（下-02）

 

此处有前文，见lofter

 

\---看兄弟继续打架---

 

奧姆的嘴里果然出血了；亚瑟含住他的舌头吮了一口，上面尽是铁腥味。但感觉意外不错。他意犹未尽地咬着对方凉凉的下唇又啃了一会。

金发的Alpha被尼龙绳子扎着两手没什么可动弹的，也没刻意挣扎。他兴致索然地收回踩在亚瑟腿间的脚，放松身体歪头靠着墙壁，放任他吻他、拽开那早就被拉扯走形的领口往里抚摸；乱蓬蓬的长发和火烫的鼻息蹭了他一头一脸。像头大狗。 

奧姆只觉得无趣。

他没想到亚瑟会说“行啊”，还立刻就撸袖子证明起他能做到什么地步。又有些庆幸他的哥哥不是Alpha，没有什么刺鼻恶心的味道。不然他们还得打上几架。

他只是弄得他身上有点痒。

 

奧姆低下头，亚瑟正在抠弄他的乳头，用指尖拨来拨去，弄得那里硬了又拿拇指把它按进乳晕里去揉。Alpha含了下胸但躲不开，他不耐烦地抬脚磕了他哥身子一下：“…Hey。别弄了。你要打算讨好我，就弄弄正经的。不然就别装了。”

说着他面对亚瑟打开了腿。 

 

 

这个Alpha大概是没拿脑子去想他自己这会到底是副什么模样。

他嘴角和下巴上青了一小片，唇缝间鲜红；垂着蓝眼睛乱着头金发，上衣半敞、袒露出整片胸膛。那里白得像雪原，却肿起了一边的乳头，殷红的一点。现在还张开了大腿。

亚瑟看着他没说话。 

过了会他按奧姆说的放了手，跪进他腿间把他的皮带抽了，打开裤链，从里面翻出还软着的性器套弄起来。那东西巨大，颜色比陆上人的要浅许多、近乎洁白，简直有点端庄，在亚瑟手心里摸着温凉；周围的毛发和他的发色一样，是透明的金色。

哪怕说个“华美”也不为过。

 

伺候得它总算硬起来的时候，亚瑟甚至有点成就感，还想拍个照片。

但他舍不得放下这具刚刚被扒了裤子、堪称艺术品的身体去拿手机；他选择脱了背心把自己的裤子也打开，放已经要憋得背过去的另一个“兄弟”出来透透气。

比起他的胞弟，他这玩意模样似乎就粗糙太多了；还好身材气势都不输人。亚瑟自己撸了两把，又抬头看了看对方那个，有点满意。

奧姆也看到了他的，高挺笔直的鼻子下头哼出一声不屑一顾的轻哼。显然他还是喜欢他自己那种风格。

 

直到这会两人都还相安无事。

接着亚瑟从身旁的餐桌上把橄榄油抄了下来，仍旧跪在金发Alpha面前，在他张开的双腿之间。他站直上身晃着油瓶倒了点在手心，抓握几下搓开、便抹上了自己的阳具。

奧姆突然警惕地坐直了身体。

“你要干嘛？”他问。

所有人都知道这个问题的标准答案是“干你。”

不过亚瑟只是嘿嘿笑了一下，扬了扬油亮的手掌往他的弟弟腿间摸，引来了一连串的叫骂和挣扎。

可惜Alpha那双漂亮长腿这会蹬不着他，两条胳膊让绳子缚着也活动不开，也就嘴巴骂人之外还能试图咬上亚瑟的耳朵。男人为此抽空腾了只手出来、卡上脖子扣着他的下颌帮他把脸扭开；然后又继续把那些油乎乎的手指摸到他身后，左右涂抹按揉了一阵捅进了体内。

 

“Arthur Curry!!!!!”

奧姆几乎是在吼叫了。“没有Alpha喜欢这个，滚出去！”

“那你可以当第一个了。”他的哥哥显得很镇定。但其实那只是表面上不为所动，他的内心正在疯狂波动（）。奧姆的体内比他的皮肤表面要暖，而那根手指被甬道紧夹推挤的滋味搞得他几乎不想弄什么前戏和开拓，提枪上阵算了。

但他的良心按住了他，

“温柔一点。”

“他是你弟弟。”

“还是第一次。”

“再帮他弄三十秒。”

亚瑟良心这样劝道。

 

三十秒之后奧姆高亢的骂声突然窒住，亚瑟放开了他的脖子，双手托着他的后腰把他的下身拉抬到自己胯间，然后挺身一顶，庞然的性具头部隐没在两瓣雪白的臀丘之间，随着紧接的一下挤压陷进了入口。

Alpha的叫骂现在彻底停下了，他抽着气倒在亚瑟肩上，不知因为疼痛还是什么别的原因颤抖着，那股萦绕着他们的冰冷气味也突然抽离了许多寒气，像是颓败下来。他的兄长停下动作，小心地抽开一只手，伸进奧姆的衬衫下面顺了顺他的背脊，只换来牙齿磕碰出的一声气音：“…出去……”

他没照做。

因为他实在是夹得他太爽了，亚瑟惭愧。

一边惭愧一边轻拍他弟弟的背脊安抚着，一边后腰的肌肉紧绷、缓缓把那根悍然巨物完整地送进了奧姆的身体。

他不知道自己是怎么了，只知道那里面温暖得就跟他自己的体温一样。男人忍不住叹息般地呻吟了一声。

 

 

亚瑟是抱着奧姆把他放倒在地板上之后才开始抽插的。他起初动得很慢很谨慎，一面挺腰一面用手包住奧姆的性器抚慰他。Alpha似乎曾想阻挡他那么做，但他哥哥并不听他的。除此之外他便几乎没有反抗了，像是突然之间变得虚弱。亚瑟弄了他很久他也没有再硬起来。

但他含着阴茎的甬道却在反复的摩擦出入和深深浅浅的顶弄下逐渐柔软了。或者该说，他的全身都在他兄长单方面的交合中渐渐颓软了。亚瑟不得不扯松了那些尼龙绳，用一只手臂搂住他的腰固定住他。

 

然而即便松了绑奧姆也没有反抗，他的胳膊像他的两腿和腰身一样，无精打采地瘫开着，亚瑟动得重了才撑起来虚软地推挡一下，模糊地跟着一两声“出去”。

男人皱紧了眉头。

他感觉抱歉，或许应该停下来。可他又做不到——满室都是奧姆的“味道”，他吸了太多，现在胸腔血管里都是了，就跟中了毒一样，有冰冷白炙的温度从他体内灼烧着他，或是绑着倒钩的皮鞭从他的皮肤下面鞭笞着他，沙疼，刺激，还有扭曲疯狂的快感。

他停不下来。

但如果这对奧姆来说只是一场折磨，或许他可以快点结束，一片浑浑噩噩中，亚瑟奋力地“想”道。

于是男人像是抛开了此前的小心翼翼，也不再抚弄那根瓷器一样白净的性器，而是双手托住Alpha的臀部压向胯下，开始了沉重的挺动。清晰又沉闷的拍击声随之响起。

 

 

本以为结束之前奧姆除了偶尔推搡抽搐就不会再有其他反应了，亚瑟可以专注在快速解决上。事后是自宫谢罪还是切腹谢罪也好，完事了他不会跑的。

结果没想到是他根本也不快，反反复复不光没觉得要射，还越发感觉不满足。而奧姆突然大叫则是另一桩——把声带扯破似的那种撕喊，叫的是他的名字。

但又不是他的全名，只是他的名字，Arthur。

吓得男人一下顿住了动作；跟着他发现奧姆又在颤抖了。比先前他进入他时还要更厉害，身体也——甬道也——紧绷起来，不是应激性的绷紧。他那么紧张，全身都几乎是僵硬的。

亚瑟不敢动。反而是死鱼了半天的奧姆挣扎了起来，尽管没多大力气，但他蹬动双腿，推搡亚瑟的肩膀和胸膛，嘴唇瑟瑟发着抖，断断续续地喊他的名字，或是喊“出去”。

 

波塞冬作证，亚瑟真的不知道他干了什么，也不知该怎么办；但诡异的是，他的身体里有人知道。或者不是人，而是什么本能，或者别的什么鬼；总之它知道。还驱使着慌得大脑一片空白的亚瑟做出了下一个动作：和出去相反，他握住奧姆的腰，向着一个特定的前方顶去。

 

“Arthur——!!!!!!!”

他弟弟这次几乎是吼叫了。

——亚瑟库里这个人绝对有鬼，他不对劲，他是个骗子，是混蛋，是七海最差劲的哥哥、世上最差劲的男人。他明明就不是Alpha，他肯定是藏起了他的味道，不然为什么他能做到完全的压制和征服？如果只是普通地被捅了屁股，奧姆照样应该能锤爆他的狗头。

而他现在呢？一脸不知所措，却在试图撞开他的生殖腔？？？见了鬼了？？？

分化以来，在Alpha信息素的影响下那东西已经停止生长很久了，奧姆几乎忘了它还存在。但现在，该死的，死个一万次也不够的亚瑟库里，和他那根活见鬼的，又丑又粗的阴茎，正抵着那个有些萎缩退化的腔体入口，提醒着奧姆那东西居然还在。

被龟头紧压着瓣膜摩擦推挤的感觉让年轻Alpha的头皮直炸，胃里翻涌，浑身都要抽搐起来了。他挥动着灌铅一样的四肢，在亚瑟身下挣得像条愚蠢的上岸鳕鱼。他有什么办法呢？

他又挣不开。

 

亚瑟自己也吃了一鲸：好像顶着什么东西了。像是个紧涩的入口，越是磨弄它奧姆的反应就越大——也不知是好是坏。但他的本能这会显然已经代替大脑，掌控了他的下半身，使得他像走了神似的地专注起来，把他的弟弟牢牢压制在地，固定着他的下身沉腰重重地向里撞。

一次紧接一次，毫不犹豫，力道悍然，像是要叩开，更像是要干脆撞开那扇小小的门扉。

仿佛是只要打开了它，也就等于打开了奧姆本人。

 

而他很快就做到了。 

 

 

金发碧眼的Alpha哭喊出一声长长的呻吟，尾音扯破了、嘶哑地拖着潮湿的哭腔。他的头猛地后仰，后脑重重撞上地面，咚地一声，泪水也滚滚地冲破眼眶流淌下来。他浑身颤抖着，惨白的脸颊和脖颈、甚至胸膛，都开始泛上异样的潮红。

他的哥哥伏在他身上耸动。动作很重但开合不大，因为他圆硕的龟头一撞入那个地方，就被不正常的狭窄卡住了抽不出来。那里面温度火热，紧得令人窒息，却又愈叩愈柔软。

所以抽不出来就罢了，这样也很爽。亚瑟单手撑着地面，头低伏在奧姆的颈窝，就那样卡在里面继续顶弄。可怜他身下的男人，大睁的蓝眼睛里全是莫名的恐惧和惊慌，泪水淌了满面，他的哥哥却看不到。

他只能自己伸出手，抱住哥哥的肩膀。哪怕是他令他这样——头疼欲裂，耳鸣几乎刺穿耳膜。他的胃里依旧恶心翻滚；但性器却那样勃起了，硬得狰狞，几乎感不到快感，全是疼痛。亚特兰蒂斯人极少出汗，此刻他却被冷汗湿了全身，金发一缕一缕的。像从海中刚捞出的模样。

 

我大概是要死了，他想。

那时正有什么东西蓦地涌入体内，亚瑟火烫的呻吟几乎烧焦了他颈侧的皮肤。奧姆在头颅的嗡鸣声里紧紧闭上了眼睛。泪水没有因此被眼睑截断，它们仍在眼角大颗大颗聚集，湿透了长长的金色睫毛，凝成细流源源不断地滑下他的脸庞。

他不知道他是什么时候射的。

 

\---待续---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Arthur/Orm （斜线有意义）  
> 简介：abo设定，电影海王背景，全文载于lofter  
> 警告：反正ooc什么的  
> 其它相关设定：仅亚特兰蒂斯皇族有ABO第二性别。Alpha没有主动发情期

番外-食物中毒 05

 

此处有前文，见lofter

 

\---接上文---

 

很快年轻Alpha就主动伸开双臂环住他的脖颈，把嘴唇凑上去送了个柔软的吻。他一面舔弄轻吮着亚瑟嘴唇，一面用身体紧贴他、轻轻推着人后退、直到撞上厨台。亚瑟便顺势靠在那儿，大手在索吻的人后脑柔软的金发里撑开、托着他用力加深这个吻。

奧姆还算投入，他容许男人的舌头探进口腔，也会将舌尖抵上去微微缠绵。那个吻黏糊糊湿漉漉地离开嘴唇、要往下延伸向脖子和锁骨时，他帮着亚瑟解开自己的衬衫，侧过头让他能把整张面孔都埋进颈窝。

甚至当兄长那双陆地人的温暖手掌贴着他的皮肤探索，当火热的掌心压住了他的乳尖，他也不曾像上一次含胸躲避，而是极尽配合地挺起胸膛靠近他。

金发的Alpha阖着双眼，睫毛轻轻抖动着，他开着口低声喘息，吐出的是信息素冰冷的芬芳。

亚瑟简直快要入了迷。

就算奧姆事后对他说，不，这不是真心，然后再拒绝他，那也值了。 

 

这回两人都主动，没一会衣服就脱得七七八八。奧姆看样子并不介意在厨房还是在卧室；亚瑟却坚持，拉拉扯扯拖着奧姆一齐倒上床才满意，然后爬起来又把他弟弟压在柔软的床褥里吻了个够。

然而等到两人下身的裤子也退干净了，底下那对兄弟也坦承相见，亚瑟明显犹豫了起来，奧姆倒是不怎么意外。相反，趁哥哥手脚慢下来的功夫，他还主动探出手伸进了亚瑟腿间，修长的指尖不紧不慢，绕着勃起的器物轻轻理了理那周围的毛发，然后才张开手把整根握进掌中。

男人给他一把拿得一声急喘，腿根的肌肉眼见着绷起来；却依然没有动作继续。 

Alpha见状只是动起手腕缓缓地帮他套弄，一边按着半血兄长的大腿倾身凑到他脸旁，嘴唇蹭着男人耳廓轻声：“你进来。我做过准备了。”

说得他哥眼睛发直。

但依然没动。

 

他这么小心是做什么，自己都说到这份上了？奧姆气得想发笑，一会就没了耐性。他捏着亚瑟的东西带了点力，眉头也微微蹙起来：“你在等什么？”

男人犹豫了一下，一开口又是：“上次……” 结果第三个字还没蹦出来，就被他弟弟不客气打断了。只见金发的Alpha松了手往床铺里面退了点，蓝眼睛眨也不眨直视过来：

“I prepared. ”他坚持地重复道。

然后轻轻做了个口型：You can check. 几乎没有声音。仿佛是说了、又仿佛没说，但他的眼神平静又镇定，静静地、一面看着他，一面伸手扶上自己膝盖打开了腿。

 

***

 

男人当真把手伸到他后面去的时候，Alpha的脸上才浮出一点淡淡的红晕。

亚瑟发现他的确是准备了，虽然没怎么扩张还有点紧，但里面有润滑。他拖来个靠垫示意奧姆塞到腰下，然后一手撑在他的腿根，一手扶住自己的性器抵上入口，在那里轻轻滑蹭了一阵，让润滑沾满了头部、才缓缓压着它向里推进。

奧姆重新闭上了眼睛。他皱着眉，嘴唇也抿得失了血色，但没有挣扎推挡，只是慢慢调整呼吸，然后向着他的哥哥浑身散发的热意伸出手，给了他一个松松的拥抱。接着他渐渐开始用力、用力搂住男人压向自己、鼓励他进得更深。

亚瑟照做了。囊袋轻轻挤上身下人的皮肤，他才停下动作；整根巨物安安静静埋在弟弟身体里。奧姆这时才睁开眼。

他的双臂仍然牢牢搂着亚瑟，把哥哥禁锢在怀里，这样他就不用看他的眼睛，他也看不到他的表情。而他终于也十二分清楚地确认了，亚瑟的确完全摘除了腺体：他在他体内，勃起地，完完整整地， 而奧姆除了被撑开的甬道并没有其他不适。现在，只要他想，他完全有力气掀翻这个他紧搂的男人，再好好给他点颜色尝尝。

……所以都是真的。

 

奧姆发现自己动不了。

亚瑟在他耳边喘息，又粗又重，滚烫灼人。从第一个吻开始，他便极尽了所有的温柔和小心、按捺着那根打一起头就一直硬得吓人的东西；没有奧姆的示意和认同，他一个多余的动作也不曾多做，哪怕是现在，他已经在他体内，亚瑟依然在等他。

他在等他的反馈，等他告诉他，或许他不太难受，或许他可以继续；或许他受不了了，或许他会让他滚。无论是什么，亚瑟紧紧抱着他，安安静静地等待着。 

然后不论他说什么，他大概都会照做。

奧姆只觉得眼前突然一阵模糊。

他的哥哥抱着他，用那么温暖的胸怀、那么赤裸的信任，满腔里全是真诚和爱。而他直到最后一刻仍在怀疑。他怀疑他说的每一句话，做的每一件事，哪怕他其实什么都知道——他知道亚瑟在审判中为他据理力争，他知道他流放他上岸是因为母亲在这儿，他知道亚瑟把他弄到慈恩港、住到他隔壁，是想让他加入他们的“家庭”，他知道亚瑟从不后悔夺走他的王位、但一直觉得亏欠他一个家；他知道亚瑟为了补偿他所尝试的一切。他知道亚瑟不说谎，他知道亚瑟相信他，他知道他爱他。

他不知道自己到底为什么总是这么怀疑他。 

 

***

 

亚瑟发现怀里的人突然轻轻颤抖起来。

他立刻放松了搂抱的力道，想要抬起身看看他。但是那双搂住他背脊的手臂制止了他的动作。奧姆依然——甚至开始更加用力地紧紧搂着他。

金发的年轻人一生中从未给过任何人这样窒息和亲密的拥抱，不论什么场合。他用尽了全身的力气，屏住呼吸不肯说话，过了许久才一点一点放松下来，重新闭上眼睛、把脸靠到哥哥肩上。他的鼻尖和嘴唇浅浅埋在男人颈侧，贴着那里汗津津的皮肤缓缓吐着气。

亚瑟感得到那些湿漉漉的鼻息，喷在脖根那个不起眼的伤疤上，怪痒痒的。

 

 

\---待续---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Arthur/Orm （斜线有意义）  
> 简介：abo设定，电影海王背景，全文载于lofter  
> 警告：反正ooc什么的  
> 其它相关设定：仅亚特兰蒂斯皇族有ABO第二性别。Alpha没有主动发情期

番外-食物中毒 06（完）

 

\---正文---

 

没了腺体是没了味道，但底下那根，上次捅进来是啥样，这次还是啥样。倒是奧姆有了新体验——没有信息素折腾得他头疼反胃，这回金发的Alpha是真真切切地感觉得到他哥哥的大宝贝到底怎么样了。

也托亚瑟的福，男人一直小心翼翼地，被催促着动起腰来也不敢造次，慢慢抽撤慢慢推入，慢得他自己一头大汗不说，奧姆也被逼着把他那根东西好好品味了一番。从形状到热度，这Alpha差不多快要怀疑自己的内壁粘膜有什么造影功能，随着男人粗重的一呼一吸和那条滚热硬实的玩意一出一进，他只觉得连那上面勃起的青筋脉络他都能描绘得出。

如果给他机会让他用语言形容他哥的宝贝，奧姆觉得自己大概会用上“面目可憎”这个词。他下面环状的肌肉被撑开到最大伸缩限度，已经快要失去知觉了，疼痛都飘忽起来；更可恨的是它顶了太深，Alpha甚至理智出走地担心起自己的胃来，险些想要伸手捂住肚子。即便是进退之间擦过前列腺，那些快感也完全盖不住他所经受的异物撑胀。

而这还是亚瑟谨慎作业。摸摸他背脊上和后腰上坚硬绷紧的肌肉，他甚至还没发力干什么。 

比哥哥小上五岁的年轻人脑中不由得警铃大作：这可不行，他需要掌握主动，不然事情一定会走向他笑不出来的发展。 

 

于是掐了掐亚瑟的胳膊，奧姆示意男人停下，他又深呼吸了一会适应了一下后头跟下腹难耐的过度饱胀，开始板着他哥翻身。

亚瑟今天一直都很配合，不论奧姆做什么；当他意识到弟弟的打算，也仍老老实实让奧姆搬弄两人的位置。只是不知道是Alpha的甬道用途不恰、实在太紧，还是亚瑟那根着实太长，两人磕磕绊绊颠倒了上下，他们相嵌的下身都没有分离开过。那只虽然乖巧但尺寸庞然的家伙只是稍微滑出了一些，露出一段青筋虬结的柱身在Alpha体外。

奧姆撑在他哥哥身上，有几秒钟，他想，干脆屁股一抬走人算了（）。但他低头看到他哥那张蠢脸，枕着一头乱卷的头发躺在他双臂之间，额头和鼻梁上都是汗，下巴也绷得紧紧的，极力忍耐的样子，眼里却只有关切。他仔仔细细地盯着奧姆，分辨着他的表情里到底有没有一丝真的不愿。如果有，他便要随时放手了的样子。

铁血手腕的亚特特兰蒂斯旧王皱起了鼻子——甚至好像不光是鼻子，他连胃都要皱起来了；这么憋屈这么难受的感情绝对不是心软，也不是舍不得。

至多也就是焦头烂额、或者骑虎难下吧，他想，现在他只能自己往下坐去把那根大宝贝含进来了。

奧姆硬着头皮微微岔开了跪在亚瑟身旁的两条腿，调整身体稳住支撑点，然后垂下目光不再去看哥哥的表情，而是专心呼吸，一点点将下身下落、向着男人的身体贴合。反正亚瑟没有怨言，他坐得很慢，疼痛不多，只不过自作自受地把如何吞进那根巨物的过程又好好回味了一遍。

当深色皮肤的男人胯下那些跟他头发差不多乱的毛发蹭着Alpha雪白的臀部了，奧姆感觉跟完成了什么治国大业差不多累，并且以为自己已经把哥哥全吃进去了。年轻人悄悄呼了口气放松了警惕，还有他的大腿跟臀部肌肉。

 

 

……下场和刚刚完成治国大业就疏忽轻敌，最后被人反将一军逼入绝境的年轻帝王也颇有点类似。 

错估敌人实力的旧王根本就没把他哥哥“吃完”。而上岸几个月来，金发Alpha终于第一次这么刻骨铭心这么真实切身地体会到了没有浮力的情况下，重力是如何恐怖地统治着地表人们：奧姆松劲的一瞬间，引力拉着这位成年Alpha的体重，带他重重又往下坐了好几厘米。 

那一眨眼的速度和重力的力量，和那个该死的，该死的角度。奧姆立刻就清清楚楚地知道，男人的阴茎龟头又撞进他的萎缩的小小腔体了——不然世上还能有什么不受伤的动作会令他这么疼，疼得一个年轻力壮的Alpha都红了眼睛？

 

亚瑟是爽得差点嚎出来；奧姆则是哆嗦着嘴唇声都没了。

只是忍得后颈发酸的海王，这次终于破了功，被刺激得反射般猛地一弹，腰杆控制不住向上重重顶了一下。 Alpha那地方的瓣膜本来因为器官的萎缩就没什么恢复力、也不怎么有弹性，上次被强行打开之后就保持住了微微留下缝隙的模样；在他自己毫无防备的沉沉一落之下，直截便被体内的器物顶开了口，跟着男人那一挺腰，性器肿硬的头部只一下就整个陷入其中。

狭窄的腔体紧紧攥住了龟头，张开的瓣膜僵硬地扣紧箍在冠状沟下。这对性器的主人那是怎样的快活啊……动都还没动两下就来这么刺激的，亚瑟为了忍住第二下不直接开始冲刺，后槽牙都咬住了。可怜他弟弟弓着背脊撑在他身上，撑住上身的两条胳膊和腰腹都在打战。

他疼得好像呼吸都能加重他所经受的刺激；可是僵住屏息没几秒，又被他自己抖得屏不住气、只能开口小口呼吸。金发的年轻人鼻尖和眼睛通红，嘴唇发抖似的轻轻翕动着，短促地、断断续续地抽着气，几乎像在抽泣一样。

……或者要不然他根本就是在抽泣。

 

亚瑟头好大。

又把弟弟弄哭了。而且他快忍不住了。而且他知道， 完蛋，他又卡进去了。

现在他连拔出来自己滚去厕所撸出来都做不到，天知道上次卡进去以后根本退不出来，射完了萎下来才终于拿出来的，……

海神波塞冬啊！宙斯、赫拉、赫尔墨斯啊！或者上帝真主、超人也行，谁来帮帮他。要怎么办啊。

 

 

还能怎么办呢。

亚瑟只能一手扶上弟弟的腰，帮他一起撑住几乎要趴伏下来的身子，一面用另一只手安抚他，握着他小幅地快速套弄着：“放松点Orm，我现在只能靠你了！我动不了……天啊你得放松点，……不然一会我真要忍不住了……”

“…………忍不住你就快射啊！”他弟弟悲愤交加。

“……是忍不住动。”男人小声地。

……

奧姆马略斯这个可怜而卑微的阶下囚、流放犯，面对亚瑟，他连骂一句“艹你妈”的资本都没有。金发的Alpha真实地流下了泪水。

并不得不学着放松。

年轻人不再强忍或者试图屏息，他抽着鼻子，大颗大颗掉着眼泪，一边断断续续地吸气，一边试着随呼吸一点点放松身体。

并且不间断地骂着他哥。除了关于他们妈妈的，他这一辈子听过的，海底的和地表的脏话他全都骂出来了。

这个对放松情绪似乎还挺有帮助的，亚瑟一边瞎应声一边想。他感觉手掌下的身体的确是比方才要柔软一点，紧咬他的甬道也微微蠕动着绵软了一些，只是腔体似乎已经被撑到极限，没有什么放松余地了。于是加把劲地，他也加快了套弄奧姆性器的动作。

 

而放弃般地松懈下来，年轻的Alpha不只是任眼泪流淌，他放任的疼痛也好，疼痛之下藏着的那些古怪感觉也好，也都像浪涌一样扑来、一齐冲刷过他的身体。 

这很不容易。

要知道，后者他此前几乎从不去回想——他每次总是不快地想起那些头疼恶心，但从不愿在心里跟自己提起为什么上一次、那样强烈的不适中他依然能勃起。

只是现在他不得不接纳所有这些了，毕竟是他自己选择接纳亚瑟。是他自己甘愿敞开的身体。

亚瑟能够为他切去腺体，他知道他也能用不那么Alpha的方式去性爱。

 

有亚瑟帮他扶住身子，奧姆腾出手捂住了小腹。那下面翻涌着生殖腔被撑开的疼痛，但也交织着古怪的被胀满的酸涩甜蜜；像一针温热浓稠的针剂，打进他的脊椎里，让他的筋骨都泛起乏力的酥软。而当他几乎完全放松了身体，终于试着骑着他的哥哥微微前后动了动髋部，紧箍阴茎的瓣膜被摩擦得刺痛，也激起了一股浓浓的酸软快意。

疼痛和快感不分彼此。让奧姆想起第一次在陆地饮酒。烈酒辛辣甘冽，明明浮着冰块，却又烫得他喉咙生疼，明明烫得他喉咙生疼，竟不减半分醇厚甘美。

高傲的Alpha颤抖着低下头，轻声呻吟了出来。

当他揪住亚瑟的头发，低声要求“Move it”的时候，他的哥哥用拇指抹了抹手中勃发的浅色性器顶端，一点温热的湿意让他知道他的小弟弟没有在逞强。他做好准备让出主动权，交给亚瑟掌控一切了。

 

——

所以老天爷，他终于可以动了吗。（）

可怜他哥哥应该感谢他，但他那会几乎已经不知道应该感谢谁好了。

 

 

沙雕车怎么会有真的肉呢？ 

最后奧姆学到，按他自己的步调慢慢来，让亚瑟事先忍耐太久其实隐患非常。那只会让他潜力无限（？）的哥哥之后爆发得更惊悚更漫长，更别提亚瑟摘了腺体结果却一样能成结的事、……总之，主动权一旦交出去，他再想要要回哪怕一点，都是没可能的了。

虽然并非没有爽到，但爽过头了显然也很成问题。Alpha甚至感觉有点阴影，隔天起床他看到他哥的下身都会觉得一阵头皮发紧，心跳加速。他觉得这一定是吓得，因为实事求是地说，他真的是被亚瑟艹断了腰。嗯？生殖腔？告诉奧姆那地方坏了而且再也闭不上了他都信。到后来他连自己的下半身都快感觉不到了。

被动地被亚瑟一次一次推上陌生的高潮是他人生最黑暗最恐怖的体验也说不定了。 

真想骂他一句干你娘啊。 

奧姆惆怅。 

 

\---下文接lofter---


End file.
